The Blonde-eyed Monster
by Uhura the 9th
Summary: This is part of the Uhura' World Series part 3 a little snippet on my favorite couple on love.


The Blonde Eyed Monster

Uhura struggles with Spock's blonde bomb squad.

 **Nyota's POV:**

She didn't know what made her do it, but in her mind, she wanted to know what Spock saw in women with blonde hair. She sat at her computer console and looked up the Earth ancient term Blonde women, (Blondes have more fun) she found that American woman in the 20th century considered blonde hair fun and more attractive for men. It was believed at one point in their history of a seductive woman's lure. Nyota sits back in her chair and starts to wonder about those blonde women in Spock's life.  
She remembers Droxine, the thin lithe scantly clothed woman. Uhura watched her glide across the floor in her full balloon skirt and exposing her long thin mid-drift body. She had a winning smile, white skinned and a gentle touch. She was delicate with her words, and they were soft smooth flowing when she talked. Most men find that attractive and they noted her blonde hair as the most appealing. Spock mentioned his interaction to the cloud city, but Droxine made it known her attraction to Spock and his ears turn green when she spoke.

Then there is Leila Kolomi, his teaching assistant from the academy. She was blonde as well, also white skinned highly educated with a doctorate in Botany. She is slightly taller than herself, lean body her hair was glossy, shoulder-length blonde, blue eyes. She made it clear she wanted Spock, and did seduce him. Well, she had to induce a poison that rendered him, and he entertained her. Nyota head starts spinning at the thought of a sexual liaison with the woman, and then anger.  
Then there was Christine Chapel, and she was even taller almost 5'10ft. Her good nature and comfort to Spock on several occasions has melted in Uhura's mind. Christine also shared consciousness with him and bragged about it. Her platinum blonde hair, nicely piled up with side drop curls that brings out her gentle features. She has revealed her affections towards Spock on numerous occasions. Uhura always wondered if Spock didn't stop by Vulcan would he had married her? All three blonde women were attracted to Spock, and wonder if that what he prefers in taste and beauty.  
Nyota got up and walked to her dresser with the mirror. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, Her African/European mixture: she is dark skinned even-toned complexion. Not tall barely 5'6 ft, muscled toned taunt firm, thick thighs, with her posture firm and round (big butt). Her breasts are full and barely fits in the clothes size she has. However, her hair is not blonde, and it's thick, black tight kinky curls and often has been to process it to keep it stylish to her liking.  
Uhura opened her dresser and took it out and stares at it. She was holding it in her hands feeling the texture, she took both sides of it and placed on her head. She adjusted to make it look even and fluffed the hair around the shoulders. As she looks in the mirror, she sees the sharp contrast of the blonde hair against her dark skin color. She wonders if Spock would prefer her as a blond, maybe secretly he wanted to marry a woman with blonde hair. Could she be that woman he really wanted? Nyota thought about the old philosophy that woman would have to change to keep her man, dying her hair and such. Would she lose Spock because she wasn't a blonde, soft delicate and witty. Uhura wondered if she could compete with such women, she was already outnumbered. She sat on her chaise and contemplated her options, then she started to feel helpless, and started crying as she looked in the mirror. She was jealous of those blonde women; she had to face it and confront Spock if he wanted her as a blonde.

 **The disagreement**

Spock has just finished duty, and on his way to his quarters, when he entered the room it was dim-lite, and he saw a silhouette of a woman sitting on the chaise. He sniffed his nose and caught his wife's scent, but yet he sees another image of a woman with long hair.  
"Computer lights" when the lights came on what he saw struck him. "Nyota?"

She turns towards him and the long blonde hair swirls with her, she stands up, and fixes the blonde hair over her shoulders and fixes her posture.

"Do you like it?"

Spock was speechless, and he has learned that the next word that comes out will seal his fate in the relationship. He didn't want to sleep on the chaise for his answer.  
"clarify"

"I thought you would like it."

Why would he like it, what was she thinking? The situation is extremely illogical.

"Explain?"

"The women in your past were all blonde and that you find it attractive."

Spock became silent, placed his hands behind his back and looked at his wife with his tense look.  
"I do not understand, why would I want you to be blonde?"

Because they were all seductive, lean, blue-eyed women and most them is your preference for a woman."

Spock turns away from his wife to face the wall, and his shield went up if Nyota wanted to hurt him with feelings she did.

"Most men prefer blondes!"

"I am a Vulcan, I am not most men, why are you doing this?"

"I… want to please you and you to desire me."

Spock still had his back from her, trying to comprehend his wife's statement, and it was so illogical he couldn't answer. She didn't realize the pain she has caused in her words.  
However, unaware his silence only fed Nyota more and more spite came out.

" I don't want to compete against them anymore! I'm tired of not appearing sexier than them." her statement came out loud and hostile. She folded her arms across her chest and waited. Nyota had formed venom with her words that are causing division in their relationship.

Spock turns towards her and spoke:  
"Nyota, you speak false! I am a Vulcan"  
"Don't you realize what I have to contend with the men that are attracted to you!"

"What men?"

"Do you think I don't know that Captain Kirk, Mr. Scott, Sulu, Chekov, and Boma all desire you? I can detect their desire for you everytime I see them. Do you know it takes all my Vulcan instincts to control my nature."

Uhura grasps at the knowledge, and she realizes she has crossed the line.

"Don't you realize I can detect their lust for you, if I were more human I would go insane! However, logic keeps me, hold me in place. But now you feel I desire female blondes?!"

Uhura see the tense look in her husband face, and he looks angry, Spock walks towards her, she backs up in fear of what he might do, her back hits the wall. Spock stops in front of her, eyes piercing hers with anger, and he profoundly breathing standing over her. He takes his hand and places on her psi-points and enters her mind. Nyota grasp when he enters, and he speaks to her:

 _Do you see him?_

 _Do… You…. See… Him?_

 _Yes_

 _he sleeps, but in 2.3 years from now, the beast will awaken._

 _When he awakes, he will be hungry, hungry for lust, hungry for the ONE scent to soothe his fire. He will fight for what is his, doesn't care about reason, and he will seek you out._

 _The fire drives him to the only one to keep him alive._

 _No other female can approach him, ONLY the one._

 _He has no desire for any form of blondes, soft white skins or blue eyes._

 _He craves the only one he has marked for life, to soothe his flames from death._

 _He sees only YOU no other, and he has chosen you as you chose him._

 _He will seek you here_

Spock points towards his heart and touches it.

 _That is where you are, always, Nyota_

 _We see no outward glamorous beauty treatment that females torture themselves to gain male attention._

 _I see you Nyota who found me who was lost; your song gave me hope where I had none. Your human love gave life when I had none. I see the heart of the woman who gave up other choices to stand by me._

Nyota eyes flowed with endless tears as she sees her husband's thoughts.

 _You do not need this to please me or attract me._

Spock took off the wig and threw it across the room and took his other hand and stroked her thick dark hair back into place.  
 _I was always yours from the moment you stepped on the Enterprise and sang your song. Nyota you have marked me, you pierce my Vulcan heart, I belong to you, I can not hide from you **I AM YOURS!**_

Nyota buried her head into his shoulder and cried more, and she was foolish for what she had done. Spock removed his hand from the meld and picked up his wife and carried her to their bed. He sat her down on his lap and cradled her and let her pour out her feelings in tears on his shoulder.

"Forgive me, my love, and I've made a mistake."

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular my Nyota


End file.
